


i don't know why i'm letting you in (so please trust me)

by twitterpaited_by_design



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Ivy Town, Lunch date, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitterpaited_by_design/pseuds/twitterpaited_by_design
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wendy decides Conner needs to celebrate his birthday with lunch and Conner decides Wendy is trustworthy.<br/>Also, Conner is apparently a sucker for blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't know why i'm letting you in (so please trust me)

It’s quiet, here in Ivy Town. Not quiet like the Cave, which has a stifling, mournful atmosphere right now. Different quiet, which is probably a good thing. Probably. The quieter it is, the easier it is to think. And Conner feels like he’s been doing too much of that lately. Wendy looks at him and smiles.  
“Hey, it’s your birthday. The least I can do is treat you to lunch. Cheer up.” He sighed.  
“I’m not really in a celebrating mood.” She leaned over to his side of the bench.  
“Conner. What’s wrong?” Her blue eyes were gentle, but probing. He looks into her face.  
“Nothing.” Her eyes narrowed.  
“Oh, now you’re lying to my face? C’mon Conner. You know you can trust me.” He sighed.  
“I know, but…”  
“No buts. C’mon, let me buy you lunch. We can talk.” She stood up and held her hand out, waiting for him to take it. He looked up and their eyes met. Finally, his lip curved up slightly and he shook his head.  
“There’s no getting out of this, is there?” Wendy smiled.  
“Nope.”

~~~~  
Half an hour later and they’re sitting in one of the many restaurants around Ivy U.  
“Excuse me!” Wendy calls the waitress. She trots over, a smile on her face. The smile brightens when she catches sight of Conner, her eyes subtly roaming down his body, and back up to his face. Conner ignores the invasive look and concentrates on the menu.  
“What can I get y’all today? Can I start you with something to drink?” Looking at the menu, Conner realizes it’s the place M’gann dragged him to last year for their anniversary. It was night then, so it was easier to ignore the stark differences of that time and now, trying to concentrate on Wendy (dark hair and blue eyes) instead of M’gann (red and brown). He shook off the sudden wave of ouch that swept over him when Wendy called his name.  
“Yeah?” Wendy blinked at him.  
“I said, what do you want for lunch? My treat.” Right. Lunch. Wendy. Birthday. Pie. He blinked. Where had that last one come from? Anyway.  
“I’ll have…” He stared at the menu. Since when did they serve Vietnamese food?  
“Phở. I’ll have phở.” The waitress smiled.  
“It’ll be right out, hon.” She bent over to pick up the menus, showing a generous amount of cleavage while doing so. Conner averted his eyes until she was erect. She was about to leave when Wendy called her down. He watched, intrigued, as Wendy whispered something into the waitresses ear. A grin crossed her face and she nodded. Conner watched her walk away, and then turned to Wendy.  
“What was that? “  
“You’ll find out.”  
“I’m not going to like this.” It was a statement, not a question.  
“Stop being such a grouch, you jerk.” Conner rolled his eyes. Insults. He wasn’t going to like this. Wendy picked up a cup of water and stirred it with her straw.  
“So… how’ve you been?”  
“Fine.” He muttered. Wendy leaned in.  
“Hey. You know you can tell me what’s wrong. I’ve known you for, like, ever.” He met her eyes, blue, and deep, and just wanting to know, to help, to make it all better, and he caves.  
“Fine.” But before he can continue, their waitress and three more come out of the kitchen holding cake and singing. He turns to glare at Wendy, and she’s smiling at him. Watch, she mouths.  
Their waitress comes out and drops the cake on their table. Suddenly there’s another stupid hat on his head and they started singing a very enthusiastic rendition of “Happy Birthday to You” and it sounds, not good, but okay. He looks at Wendy, embarrassed and teetering on the edge of annoyance. But she’s doubled over in laughter, tears running down her cheeks, eyes bright, and the sight cheers him up until he’s feeling better than he has in a while.  
~~~  
He and Wendy spend lunch catching up and he doesn’t realize how fast the afternoon’s gone until suddenly they’re cutting his birthday cake. Wendy picked up the knife, with her tongue peeking out of the edge of her mouth she’s concentrating so hard. It’s cut into equal halves and she plops his bit onto the plate.  
“Make a wish.” And so he shuts his eyes and wishes that things weren’t so changed, that he could go back to the way things were, before everything blew up in his face. But as he opens his eyes and sees Wendy’s expectant smile, he knows things can’t go back, only forward. Maybe, he thinks, that won’t be so bad.

~  
“What’d you wish for?”  
“Can’t tell you. Won’t come true.”  
~  
“So, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?” She covered his hand with hers.  
“C’mon you idiot. Would I ask if I didn’t want to know?” He sighed and looked at her face. Her earnest blue eyes convinced him to continue.  
“You won’t interrupt?” he asked.  
“Not a word.” She promised. He shrugged. Why not?  
“It all started five years ago….”

**Author's Note:**

> So, we're calling Conner/Wendy Neverland now? That was quick... anyway, I really think they are absolutely adorable together. Maybe something more after this? Idk... Enjoy!


End file.
